Shugo Chara Rebirth
by Rin-chi
Summary: Everything is fine. The Embryo was found. Everyone is grown and happy. Amuto has overseed. But then The Embryo comes back and Children are born. Can The New Guardians get the embryo before Easter? Will their be love between a Guardian and Easter employee?
1. 4 Charas and New Love?

Shugo Chara Rebirth

**Shugo Chara Rebirth**

**Me: Hai! This is SC S3!**

**Ikuto: What about Shugo Chara Doki?**

**Me: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Ikuto: -scared out of his wits-**

**Me: Enjoy also I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Setting: Tsukiyomi Household**

**Rin's POV**

I sat in my room slowly dreaming about something. I was wishing to be my mom I guess. Oh right I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm Rin Tsukiyomi the daughter of Amu Tsukiyomi and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Basically I'm an average little kid until I woke up. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. In my bed were 4 colorful eggs plus a little letter. One of the eggs were pink with dark purple hearts.

The Other was Blue with Dark Blue spades.

Then the last was Green with Dark Green clovers. \

Then The other was Black with an X on it.

I opened the letter and peered inside.

_The Letter said….._

_Dear Rin Tsukiyomi,_

_As you see 3 little eggs have appeared in your bed. Also something else has happened to you in this past few moments of your dreams. The 4__th__ egg with an X is a boy. Each egg belongs to one of your parents. You cannot tell them about this or the powers you shall receive. We will come to see you when you go to Seiyo Academy. Please be ready to see us and prepare to transfer to Bouno Academy. _

_Signed,_

_Oburame Noro _

_End….._

I stared at it a couple of more times and looked at the eggs. The Boy one rattled and shook. I closed my eyes and my mom bursted in. "Rin-chan I have to go your father is already gone so we'll be back ok!" She yelled cheerfully. I nodded slowly like the nice little girl I am. She ran out and I heared the car start and her leave. I slowly closed my eyes and sighed. _I wish…..that they would just pay attention to me……_

_**Then why don't you just be mischevious?**_

_Who's their?_

_**My name is Yoru I am your dad's old chara. I'm your new shugo chara Rin-chan nya**_

_Y-Yoru…….Thats a nice name._

_**T-Thankyou Nyaa**_

_**Wahhhh Miki is still sleeping!**_

_Yeah who is Miki?  
_

_**THE BLUE EGG THE GIRL I LOVE!**_

_Ok._

_**Well let's hurry to school. We'll chara change later.**_

I turned to look on my nightstand. Their laid my regular uniform and a locket. I picked it up and twirled it in my hands. "A Locket" I said to myself. Then Yoru showed up. "Humpty Lock" He said smiling at me. I nodded and we both ventured out the house, I closed the door behind me and took the 3 eggs in my book bag. My head stayed down and I walked to school. People passed by me oblivious to everyone. The world moved around me while I moved with Yoru.

I stopped in my tracks and bumped into someone. It was a boy with black hair and gold eyes. I had midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes. The Only thing I had from my mom is my personality. "What do you want?" I asked. He only stared at me and smiled. "Need help?" He asked. I shook my head. I realized something when we bumped into eachother I was actually hugging him. "Eh"we yelled backing away. He had a blush on his face and I just ran.

**Ikaro's POV**

I stared at her while she ran away and noticed a chara floating over her shoulder. A blush still on my face I watched her run away. My Chara Rengeki flew out from my shoulder. "Ikaro is that her?" He asked. I nodded and pulled Dumpty Key from my pocket. "It's her. It's…..Humpty Lock" I replied. "We are after the Humpty Lock nothing more" Rengeki reminded me. "No….I'm after something more…she's done the one thing nobody has……she's stolen my heart" I replied walking to school calmly.

I walked in class and sat down in my usual seat. By the window not even caring about the screaming fans. I sighed the girl came back into my mind. Then I turned around to see her talking to Yuka Hotori. I growled a bit and ran towards him ready to shread him into pieces. My Friend Rai Souma held me back while I wanted to shred him into pieces. The Girl walked away as I could see a faint blush on her face. Rai let go and walked away. She walked right into me. "Do you really like him?" I asked. She looked at me. "What is it to you?" She replied. I held her chin in one placed and made her gaze at me. Her midnight blue eyes were like a night time sky that I could float in. " I don't know anymore" she replied trying to move my hand. I wouldn't let her and brought my face close to hers. "Rin-chan" Yoru said a faint blush on his face as well. She gazed towards the little thing and smiled. I blushed seeing a smile on her face she looked….cute.

"Rin-_chan"_I said teaseling. I was just like my Mom Rima Fujisaki. "Rin-chan come with me" I said. Then I heared something **"THEIVING FUJISAKI GIVE TSUKIYOMI-SAN BACK!" **Yuka yelled. I picked her up bridal style and stuck my tounge out.

"I am sorry young Prince….but she's captured my heart and I won't let her go" I said

She could not hear me caused I mouthed it to him.

I jumped off running from building to building.

**Rai's POV**

Their he goes again running off like a freeze dried idiot.

The Girl in his arms looked cute even to me.

Then the strangest thing in my heart happened.

I wanted her….I wanted that girl.

**Rin's POV**

I blushed as the boy carried me off through the blue sky.

Yoru sat on my head sleeping.

I cursed that little kitten for sleeping while I was in distress.

But he looked so cute while he slept.

I swept him off my head and cradled him in my arms.

He was like my little baby brother Aruto.

I kissed Yoru's head like a baby and smiled.

Then I stared at him for a while

He kinda looked like the boy.

I then thought _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

I closed my eyes and put my head against his chest.

**Ikaro's POV**

I looked at Rin cradle the little chara in her arms.

It was like she was taking care of a baby of her own.

She leaned against me and I faintly blushed.

I looked down to see Rai staring up at us. "Oi Rai!"

I yelled.

He waved back at me smiling at Rin.

I growled at him and it came to me.

_I'm jealous….._

Then I heared Rin mutter something.

"Letter…mmmm..Kamikaze Gakuen…..Ikaro" she said.

I blushed a bit and resumed. I got a letter to Kamikaze Gakuen to….Matter affect me….the guardians and my annoying sister with a crush on me Mari got one too. Then I blushed again thinking.

"Were all going to Kamikaze Gakuen till 12th grade!" I yelled loudly.


	2. Kamikaze and Aruto's Real Identity

Shugo Chara Rebirth

**Shugo Chara Rebirth**

**Me: NO OPENING CREDITS TODAY GOODAY!**

**Ikuto: NOOOO Wait!**

**Me: never!**

**Me: Enjoy This Story I do not own SC!**

**Setting: Fujisaki's Household**

**Rin's POV**

I woke up my head swirling.

I reached for my nightstand and fell off.

I gazed over the room when my senses came back and gasped.

"Morning Sleepy Beauty" someone said.

I looked up to see the devil himself.

He smirked at me and I growled in return. Then he grasped my chin again.

"Now My Little Kitty don't get so upset we leave in a few hours" He said smirking.

I was confused and I replied "Where?"

"To Kamikaze Gakuen. You,Me,My sister and the guardians+ Yuka" He said.

I blushed faintly at Yuka's name.

He was my prince.

It seemed he noticed this and he scowled

"What's so special about him?" He asked.

"He's nice and sweet not you!" I replied.

I think my words hurt him because he stood their shocked and covered his eyes.

"Fine we leave soon" He said before leaving.

I stood their and Yoru flew to me.

"Rin-chan! You hurt him why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I…..I….I don't know" I replied before going to my suitcase. I opened it and inside was Aruto!

Yoru and I both gasped as I took my baby brother in my arms.

I heared something pull up outside and I gazed at the window.

Ikaro was entering a car and a man was looking at me from my window.

He gave me the signal to come down.

I shook my head no and ran to the bathroom.

I held Aruto in my arms and cradled him sadly.

He grabbed on my cheek and cried.

I held my young brother sighing.

Ikaro busted in the bathroom to see me and Aruto.

Aruto began playing with Yoru and I smiled.

Ikaro stood their with a mouth agape.

I looked at him and smiled.

"let's go" I said walking out the door with Aruto and my suitcase.

**Ikaro's POV**

S.S.She has a baby!

I shook myself in disbelief.

"No No No! Rin is not pregnant that's not true!" I yelled.

I realized she left so I did as well. We ran to the car and got in. The ride their was silent mostly. We picked everyone up and Yuka was more speech less than I was.

Rin handed Aruto to me and I gazed at him while he played with my black hair. She leaned against me smiling a bit.

Yuka fumed with rage and almost blew his top off.

Mari also did the same.

Rai stared at us emotionlessly inside I bet he was angry.

When we got their we were infront of a large school. Girls and Boys were filing in and out.

We filed out me carrying both of them.

We went to get out room keys and my eyes widened.

The Rooms were

**Rooms**

**1: Mari and Yuka**

**2: Aruto and Ikaro and Rin**

**3: Rai and Guiche**

**4: Uru and Etai**

**UruAssit King **

**EtaiJack**

**Guiche Assit Jack**

**Rai Assit King**

**Rin ** Future Queen (and Joker)

MariQueen Assist

IkaroFuture King

Aruto Prince

All the guardians gathered. Uru and Etai smiled at eachother. Rin and Aruto and Ikaro (crawled in Aruto's case) walked up to the guardians. The First Generation King smiled at them. He gave a Sword to Ikaro and a Wand to Rin. To Aruto he gave him his sister. Aruto giggled at this present.

He snuggled into his sister and The Boys fumed with Rage.

**Note: All the Guardains except Mari and Rin are boys!**

Aruto sighed deeply and went to sleep like any average new born. His Jet Black hair covered his midnight blue eyes. He was the same as his sister.

"Aruto-kun I'll put you down for a nap" Rin said walking to Room 2. Ikaro blushed as He saw them walk away then a movie played in his head.

_**Setting Of Movie: Fujisaki Household**_

"_Ikaro I'm gonna put Mai down for a nap" Rin Fujisaki called. Ikaro nodded and blushed as he watchedh is wife walk to the baby room. "I have a surprise for you when I return" She said smiling at him and his blush darkened. When she got back she smiled at him and……._

_End_

His dream got cut of by Rin. "Come on Let's go to bed I'm tired" She said. Their Dorm Leader nodded. The Kids went to bed.

**In Room 1**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE TRICK IS WITH IKARO!" Mai yelled.

"I LOVE HER AND SHE'S WITH HIM!" Yuka yelled too.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS" They yelled.

"I have an idea. We pretend to date and get Them jealous and then we get our people" They said.

They nodded and shook on it.

**In Room 2**

Aruto was in his crib in the baby room. He was smiling to himself and Yoru laid beside him smirking also wondering about the two people in front of them. Rengeki smirked to as the 3 laid down on the bed

In the other room Ikaro and Rin were fighting.

"No You sleep on the couch!" Rin yelled.

"No I sleep on the bed dammit!" He yelled.

"Couch"

"Bed"

"Couch"

"Bed"

"Couch"

"B-WAHHHHHH!"

They heared a cry. Rin rushed to Aruto and held him close to her.

"Aruto-kun I'm sorry we made you cry!" Rin said.

Ikaro finally understood. Rin was only caring to her brother.

Ikaro smiled and watched as Rin laid Aruto down again to sleep.

When she walked out he was already in the bed. She sighed and got in as well. She looked at his features smiling. Then dreamt a peaceful dream.

Ikaro's Dream was…..

_Ikaro's Dream_

"_Ikaro-kun" Rin said. "Ya?" Ikaro replied. "I love you Ikaro-kun" Rin said. She closed in on kissing him. Ikaro blushed. He leaned in as well. When they were close The Alarm clock rang._

Ikaro woke up too see Mari,Yuka,Rai,Uru and Etai standing the doorway. He looked down at Rin. His arm was around her and she was snuggled into his chest. He turned to see his shirt hanging on a chair. He blushed quickly and ran to get dressed. Rin was already up and dressed.

They quickly ran to breakfast and ate. Rin was somewhere else with the principal.

**Principal's Office**

"Can I bring Aruto to classes with me?" She asked.

The Principal scratched his beard and thought.

"Does the Baby Scream a lot?" He asked.

"Only when I'm not their!" She replied.

Then he nodded.

Rin nodded as well and ran out smiling.

The Principal nodded and stared in his crystal ball.

"The Little Boy Ikaro and Girl Rin….Lovers to the end I believe" He said smirking. "They will face hardships together but will make through it. I am glad they do not know that Aruto is really their baby" He said smirking still.


	3. Love Potion and Apology

Shugo Chara Rebirth

**Shugo Chara Rebirth**

**Me: Opening Credits Today!**

**Ikuto: Thank God!**

**Me: Okkie Credits Over!**

**Ikuto: WHAT!**

**Me: Enjoy!!**

**Setting: Ms. Yamabuki's Class (Potion Examination) **

**Ikaro's POV  
**

All the guardians except Rin and Aruto sat with the elders and nobles of the people.

Rin and Aruto sat on the other side with nobody.

Aruto slept peacefully beside Rin as she studied in her book by herself.

Some girls around me snickered and talked about Rin.

"Look at her hair"

"Look at that baby"

"Look at her she's just a snob she'll never be a noble like us"

Ms.Yamabuki started talking then. "Ehm everyone please pick your partners for an assignment" She said.

I rose from my seat and went to Rin.

"Be um…my partner?" I asked shaking.

She nodded to me and took my hand.

All of my girl fans were jealous and glaring at her back

Aruto crawled onto her shoulder and smiled.

Then Ms.Yamabuki handed us a vile and a cup.

"Pour the mixture into the cup and the other partner drink it" She said.

I poured it into the cup and gave it to Rin.

She drunk it down.

I saw Uru bloat up like a fish.

Guiche get poison ivy.

Yuka get sick with gayness.

My sister delusional.

I turned back to Rin and My eyes widened.

Her's was slanted and pink.

"Ikaro-kun" she said.

I nodded slowly.

"I love you Ikaro-kun!" She yelled jumping on me.

I flew back blushing.

My Fans growled with anger.

She slowly made her way to my face.

"Ikaro-kun" she said leaning in to kiss me.

My heart pounded rapidly.

_Just like my dream!_

"Ikaro-kun" she said nearing.

I blushed deeper and deeper as she neared.

Then I felt her lips against mine. My whole world seemed to be right side up. I was perfect inside.

The Kiss ended when she felt herself come back to her senses.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING" she yelled.

She knocked me unconscious while she walked back with Aruto.

I touched my lips and for some reason they tasted like blueberries. I felt a blush come upon my face as I ran back as well.

**Setting: Room 2**

I ran inside and saw Rin standing cool like on the wall. Aruto was asleep I presumed.

I walked close to her smirking the whole time.

"What did you make me do?" She said not looking at me.

I stood their my eyes closed.

She laid down on the bed and sighed.

I smiled at her she was oblivious to me.

She didn't realize I was their.

I laid down ontop of her.

"I'm sorry" I said hugging her.


	4. Losing His Love Forever?

Shugo Chara Rebirth

**Me: Opening Credits None!**

**Ikuto:WHY!**

**Me: Too much work!**

**Ikuto: Oh…..tommorow?  
**

**Me: IT'S SATURDAY AND THE 3****RD**** SHUGO CHARA DOKI EPISODE!**

**Ikuto: THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT**

**Me: YES IT IS**

**Ikuto: YOU JUST DID OPENING CREDITS**

**Me: I HATE YOU IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: WHO DOSEN'T?**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Setting: Room 1**

**Yuka's POV **

I made a hole in the wall so I could peer into Rin's room. It wasen't spying it was helping in some way.

I gasped and what I saw.

Rin was laying down on the floor with Ikaro laying beside her. But She was on him and her head was on his chest and they were both smiling.

I growled real loud. It woke up Mari and she was fuming. "just because were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend dosen't mean you can wake me up at 2:00 IN THE MORNING!" She screamed.

I saw Rin stir and wake up. She shrieked and slapped Ikaro and ran to get Aruto-kun. I sighed and reminded myself. "Today is Valentine's day!" I yelled running to do something. Mari shouted as well and I heared a "SHUT UP!"

**Room 2: Aruto's Room**

**Aruto's POV**

I looked at my sister's lovely face thinking of something today. I remember what Ms.Yamabuki said and I smiled.

_Ms.Yamabuki's Words_

_Tommorow is Valentine's Day and you all will change into someone you like or someone you want to be. You will become that person and you will have to find your partner._

I smiled at my sister again. I would become her son. I know it is me and I will become my older self. When I was born in the future my name was Kohaku but that was my other name. My other name was Aruto Fujisaki.

We went to the classes and everything went smoothly. Then when it was nighttime…wow.

Guiche turned into a Dark Knight

Uru changed into a Princess.

Mari changed into her Mom.(Picture That I'll find It'll be on my Bio)

Then Ikaro went in. He came back out smiling a bit.

He had jet black hair still but his eyes were green. He was smirking a bit. He had on a black shirt with a cross on it. He was wearing a dark black jacket and dark black pants with shoes. He had a jet black hat on his head.

He walked away onto the balcony many women crowding on him.

Sister went inside nervously. She came back out different.

She had blonde hair and black/blue eyes. She wore a dress with bandages on her and black shoes.

I crawled in and came out. I was adorable as well. I had white hair and a light brown shirt with white pants and brown shoes. I searched around for my sister.

I ran and ran around trying to find her. I finally succeded and jumped on her. But I ended up with Ikaro. "Aruto where is Rin?" He asked. "I don't know" I replied. We ran around and around. Still no sign of her then we stepped outside and then….we saw Rin…laying their…not moving at all……


	5. Rin is Saved! And a New Story!

Shugo Chara Rebirth

**Shugo Chara Rebirth**

**Me: NOOOOOO RIN IS GOING TO DIE!**

**Ikuto: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Me: WELL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THIS IS TRAGIC!**

**Ikuto: ENJOY!**

**Setting: Outside (The Scene)**

**Ikaro's POV**

I stared at her for a couple of minutes my eyes not moving at all.

This made no sense to me. Rin is lying their not moving at all.

I looked up to see my sister standing before her.

"Die Rin-Chan….die and never come back to Ikaro" she said smirking and kicking Rin.

Rin's eyes fluttered a bit and she growled. "Aruto……Aruto….." she said. "I won't leave him yet…I WILL NOT LEAVE MY BROTHER YET!" she yelled kicking Mari back. I gasped in surprise.

"My Brother, Ikaro too I won't let this happen…." She yelled. She was thinking about me for once. "I've learned 3 things, 1. I love Aruto my little brother. 2. I hate Mari and her crooked backwards ways and 3. Yuka is gay!

I sighed deeply. Then something weird happened. We all floated off the ground way high up in the sky. Their was 2 moons one was Dark Blue the Other White. The Dark blue one turned into a crescent moon.

"By The Name of The Goddess Tsunami I call upon the Goddess of Water answer my prayers and give me your strength. " Rin called.

A Huge Ocean wave appeared behind her as her finger swished to my sister. When it almost reached her she stopped. I gasped in amazement. The water danced around the two moons.

She looked at me calmly. "Ikaro-kun….It's over I believe" she said smiling. Her finger fell and the water returned to the ocean it came from. Then the principal came out moving his beard up and down and smiled. "It's Summer Vacation time children." He yelled. "But It's only been two days" we all replied. "Yes but were in Summer August remember!" He said in reply.

We all nodded and packed our things when we got to our dorms. We headed about but was stopped by a lady on a horse. "You all are coming to Shining Moonlight Camp for the summer" She said. We all sighed and scratched our heads.

_Here we go again…….._

_**Do you guys think this is the end?**_

_**Do you want it to be the end?**_

_**I am making another story called Shugo Chara Rebirth: Shining Moonlight Camp**_

_**I am taking three of my reviewers to be in the story with me.**_

_**PM me if you want to be in it. **_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
